Lost In Love
by TaeNy Locksmiths
Summary: When Tiffany was little, she had always imagined her future significant other to be good-looking, famous, rich and romantic. They would go for fancy dates, buy mansions and expensive cars, wear designer brands and go for holidays occasionally. And, that man turns out to be real. Her dream man really did exist. But everything changed when she met Taeyeon. Everything.
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**  


Hi, readers! I'm a new author here, and I'm about to start a story of TaeNy (Taeyeon and Tiffany from Girls' Generation)!

Any TaeNy shippers here? Or huge, massive fans of Girls' Generation? If you're either one, then I welcome you with a deeper heart because we're on the same boat! ;) We're from the same family!

So, this story is about TaeNy, like I've just described. There are no synopsis yet, as I'll plan the story as I continue writing it on. This story is about friendship and most importantly, love, as _love _is the core of this story.

Well, this is all, I guess, and I hope I have written a proper foreword. I'm no good at writing these stuffs :P Yeah, well. So either you're a SONE, Locksmiths, ordinary KPOP fan or just an avid reader browsing for stories, I hope you will enjoy this story.

Please leave a comment regarding your preferable ending. Will you prefer TaeNy to end up with each other, or just stay as friends or you'd actually want them to become enemies? Comment below and I'll make a decision! :)

Enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Tiffany sighed loudly as she stood in the middle of the long queue with her best friend, Jessica.

Jessica glanced at her and try to hide her smile at Tiffany's annoyance. "You have to be a little patient, Fany-ah. Or boys wouldn't like you." She smiled.

Tiffany glared at her best friend. "You think in a second that I'll _want _these _Koreans_ to like me? I hate everything about this place**– **from the country to the people here and just _everything_!" She fumbled her hair in exasperation.

Her best friend quickly looked around and saw a couple of boys behind them, probably sophomores, who gave her a clearly disgusted look. She bowed apologetically before turning back to look at the irritated Tiffany.

"Yah, Tippani! You listen here," she whispered sternly, "Stop saying stuffs like this. People will loathe you." She glanced at the boys again.

Tiffany scowled. "Do you think I care? My father sent me here against my will! I loved it so much back in America**– **I can have my servants to queue for me, my hired chauffeur to bring me for rides and my huge mansion to do anything I want. Here?" She made a face. "I can't even sleep in my comfy bed, can't even _eat_ without having to stuck in this stupid queue! I hate this stupid country so much!" She almost yelled the last word.

Jessica tried to stop her saying the last words but was much too late. The boy queueing in front of them, a boy with short-cropped brown hair, turned to face Tiffany.

The boy looked at Tiffany with a half-disgusted and half-amusement look. He wiped his sweat across his forehead and spoke with a weird Korean accent. "You wouldn't want to say things like that, little lady. You'll get beaten up to a pulp."

Tiffany stared at the boy. He was tall and fit, and very good-looking. When he tried to hide his smile, Tiffany was surprised to see a familiar crescent playing across his eyes. Why, she had it too. Popularly known as eye-smiles back in America.

Tiffany stuttered a bit. "I don't care. And who are you to say things to me like this?"

The boy rolled his eyes in a cute way and didn't bother to hide his amusement this time. "You're really a spoilt girl, aren't you? And let me guess, you're American."

Jessica nodded. "She is. I mean, we both are."

The boy gave Jessica a knowing look. "I'm half American too. And half Thai." He smiled cheerfully. Tiffany looked at the boy's features. He really was cute, with hazel-brown eyes, long eyelashes and his high-arching brows added to his look of slight surprise and continuous interest.

Before both girls could answer him, the _ahjumma _called out for him to order his meal.

"Three plates of _kimchi ramen _with added spice please, _ahjumma__."_

Tiffany stared at the tall boy with amazement. "You eat that lot?"

The boy winked at her and smiled mischievously. "You'd be surprised."


	3. Chapter 2

After a not-very-pleasurable meal, Tiffany and Jessica headed to the library to play games as it was Saturday. Saturday means no lessons after break-time and Sunday, which was Tiffany's favorite day, means no lessons the _whole _day.

For a strange reason, Tiffany's mind kept wandering back to the boy whom they had spoken to in the queue. He really _was_ good looking and probably filthy rich too, as she noticed earlier, his V-neck jumper came from Hackett London, which brand her dad wore very often back in America.

They had reached the library, and Jessica pushed the glass doors to reveal a sea of students walking around, some are studying in their seats and some huddling in a group, gossiping and laughing.

Tiffany tutted. "Let's go somewhere else. I'll go bonkers if I join in this crowd."

Jessica agreed heartedly and walked away with Tiffany beside her. "Where do you wanna go?"

Tiffany shrugged. "I don't know**– **somewhere without these noisy students I guess."

"Let's go to the indoor basketball court then", Jessica suggested. "It's not that crowded and there are probably sweaty guys for us to peek at." She giggled.

Tiffany liked that idea and nodded enthusiastically. "To the basketball court then."

When they had reached the main entrance to the huge air-conditioned basketball court, a tall and muscly boy whose jersey was drenched in sweat blocked their path.

"You can't go in there. They're practising for the Final Cup."

Tiffany gave him the finger. "Who are you to stop me?"

The boy shook his head. "Not very polite, are you?"

Jessica pushed Tiffany away gently before answering, "Please. We just want to watch you guys practise. We're freshmen and have nowhere else to go after break."

The boy stared at Jessica for a while, then nodded. "Fine, but don't make any noise or you'll distract the players." With that, the girls walked into the court.

When they entered, Tiffany was surprised at how huge the indoor court was. Even huger than the court in her high school back in America. They found their seats at the sides and watched the players play.

There were just four boys playing**– **one was an average-sized Asian with curly hair, another was a Caucasian with messy blonde hair. The third was also a Caucasian with blonde hair, they were probably twins. The fourth was the American-Thai boy.

_The American-Thai boy._ Tiffany stared at him while he played. He was a good player and scored with almost every round. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he didn't even bother to wipe them off; he just concentrated on his play.

Finally, the round ended and he jumped to give his teammate, the curly-haired boy, a high five. He then squatted to the side to gurgled down some water before wiping his sweat with a white towel.

When he stood, still panting, he noticed Tiffany staring at him and gave her a quick wave. Throwing the towel away, he walked towards the girls and pulled a chair to sit down opposite them.

"Hey." He panted. "Why are you guys here?"

"Just to see you guys play. We have nowhere else to go." Jessica shrugged.

He smiled his sexy smile and his eyes formed the crescents again. "Ah. So... I didn't have a proper chance to introduce myself just now. I'm Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul." He extended a hand to Tiffany first.

Tiffany shook the sweaty hands and gave him a smile. "I'm Stephanie Hwang, but everyone calls me Tiffany."

Jessica nodded. "I'm Jessica Jung."

Nichkhun smiled again. "So, both of you are half Americans? And half Korean? Chinese?" He raised his eyebrows.

Tiffany answered, "Korean. But my Korean is bad, because my father never taught me."

Nichkhun chuckled loudly. "Figures. My Korean is bad too." He laughed and shook his head.

Jessica gave a clap and stood up. "You guys talk. I forgot I have an appointment at the counselling."

Tiffany gave her a suspicious look. "Why are you going for the counselling?"

"It's a procedure for every freshmen to cope with university life. You'll get your turn, too."

Tiffany nodded as she stared at Jessica's figure walking away. She turned back to Nichkhun and fiddled with her fingers. "So... You're a junior?"

Nichkhun shook his head. "Sophomore. Do I look that old?" He grinned.

Tiffany replied with an 'ooh' before answering. "So... Why did you choose to study in Seoul? There are a lot of good universities back in the States, aren't there?"

"Well... I wanted to do acting and after doing lots of research, I think that SNU offers the best acting major." He looked at Tiffany. "What's your major?"

"Fashion design. I've always wanted to design my own apparels."

Nichkhun let out a deep laugh. "Guess you'll create a new designer brand then. What will you name your brand? Nichkhun Buck?" He grinned.

Tiffany blushed. "I don't know. Maybe a combination of me and my husband's name."

Nichkhun laughed and stood up. "Good idea. Now if you'll excuse me... I have to continue my practise."

Tiffany couldn't hide her disappointment. "Alright... I have to go too. Good luck."

The still-sweaty boy grinned. "Yeah, but when are you free? Maybe we can walk around campus or I can bring you for rides if you don't mind."

Tiffany couldn't believe her ears. Walk around campus with this Thai Prince? Going for rides with him? She felt her lips forming a smile.

Nichkhun peered at her. "What's the matter?"

Tiffany realized that Nichkhun was asking her a question just a few seconds ago and recomposed herself. "Er... Sure. When are you free?"

The boy scratched his head, trying to make up his mind. "This evening, if that's okay for you."

Tiffany flashed him an eye-smile. "I'm free this evening. See you later, then!"

Nichkhun nodded and patted her shoulders. "See you. I'll meet you at the North Block at six."

With that, the half-Thai walked away, scooped the ball up in his arms and rejoined his friends, getting ready for the next round.

Tiffany was delighted when she walked out of the indoor court. Why... She's befriending the handsome Thai prince. And probably the most good-looking boy in Seoul National University.


End file.
